The following description relates to an error concealment method.
Most image coding techniques such as H.264, MPEG-4, and HEVC (H.265) use variable length coding and spatial and motion prediction methods.
In compressed images generated by using the methods, some of transmitted data may be lost in a communication environment. Accordingly, in order to minimize damage due to an error occurring in a communication channel, when the error occurs, an error concealment method has been researched.
The error concealment method is a method of maximally restoring damaged blocks by using information on adjacent blocks which are normally restored. The error concealment method is largely divided into a spatial error concealment (SEC) method and a temporal error concealment (TEC) method. The SEC method is a method of interpolating the damaged blocks by using pixel values of peripheral blocks which are correctly decoded on the assumption that there is no sudden change in brightness among adjacent pixels in a spatial area.